User blog:SCherry08/The Seddie Formula
I decided to name this blog the Seddie formula because it is the formula for Seddie and what kind of relationship what it is. I like to call myself a relationship anaylzer. I have done this very accurately before. It's basically more of a scientifical viewpoint to Seddie. So...Let's start. The "Hate" in Love/Hate Hate is just a generalized word here. How many people do you truely hate? Maybe you can come up with people like Hitler and terrorists. Sam and Freddie do not hold as much hate as you have for those people as they have for each other. Technically speaking, they do not hate each other at all, or even dislike each other. It's just their friendship type, which is a fight/respect ship. They respect each other, but they fight. Pointless fights that are neutral and natural between the two. The hate in Seddie's relationship is just their type of friendship coming into their romantic relationship. Learning to Deal With it Obviously Sam and Freddie have only known each other with the fighty friendship. They are simply having trouble getting used to the fact that they are Sam and Freddie-they are not just going to be this perfect couple that doesn't fight! It is different from what they know, and thus they bring to to Carly. I have a feeling Carly is going to not like this relationship too, not only because she is being involved into every one of these fights, but Carly likes lovey dovey lalalalala relationships. I think it is going to take her awhile to get used to Sam and Freddie's dating type, because she doesn't understand how they may want it. We may awe when Sam and Freddie are fighting, but she is looking for a solution. Sam and Freddie need to realize that they will fight by the nature of the friendship they grew out of, but they don't have to make a deal out of every fight. For example, they can solve it on their own, or just kiss and forget about it because most of their fights are pointless anyway. What I believe their relationship will become Over time, I believe their relationship will become the relationship I always wanted. The one where we can have some stupid pointless fight, leave it unresolved, just kiss and forget about it. The one where we can call each other names and still be in love at the end of the day. People may find seddie unrealstic because nobody in real life would ever want that, but I do. Why they are not acting OOC Sam and Freddie are being Sam and Freddie generally in love, with the mix of the love-hate. Sam always acts all "Baby" and stuff around heer boyfriends, and Freddie cares about his girlfriends, so of course, their relationship would not be exactly how it was when they were just friends. So, that's it. If there are some aspects of their relationship you are still wondering about, comment, and I will answer. Leave your thoughts :D *hands out cookies and salad's that I promised* Category:Blog posts